AntiGravity
by Vanity-chan
Summary: SasuSaku. 30 themes. Fifth theme: "He looks like someone who attracts women and wards off gays like a plague."
1. news

Anti-Gravity  
By: CandyTenshi

-

_I may have found a way for you and I to finally be free._

_-_

A/N: Collection of one-shots for thirty-kisses. :D The other three, I've posted separately, so maybe I'll include them here in the future. When I have time...

Disclaimer: Summer Romance by Incubus -- not mine. Naruto isn't mine either.

* * *

02. news

-

"_Because it felt so… invigorating."_

_-_

A/N: Now don't let your perverted minds do the thinking. Just read. xD

* * *

-

-

"Sakura."

He called her name, staring at her in all her sulking glory.

She moved from her rather uncomfortable position on the bed, lying on her front with one of her arms dangling on the edge of the bed, half of her face buried in the piles and piles of fluffy pink pillows.

"Why are you here?"

She'd really hate to face him right now.

Sasuke walked closer to her bed, his tightening fists safely tucked in his pockets. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That a time like this would come when he would have to go down on his knees, cry and apologize to her.

Well, that was just an exaggeration, but…

He sighed.

"Your mother let me in."

…_it's so asdfghjkl hard._

She threw the blanket haphazardly across the bed and away from her, sitting up abruptly. "I didn't ask how you got in. I asked _why _you are here."

Maybe he had been used to waiting for her to make the first move. It had always been her who started everything in this… _–ehem_-lovely, lovely relationship_-ehem-_

"Sakura…" He groaned in frustration. "Stop being so dramatic."

…this thing.

"Maybe I should head up to the roof to make it even _more _dramatic."

"Sakura…"

She rolled her eyes, hearing him say her name for the third time in five minutes. For the first time in her life, she found him so annoying.

She didn't move from her hunched position, her legs folded, with her knees up against her chest. She rocked back and forth, ignoring him completely even when he sat beside her on the bed.

"Whatever Ino told you, it's all probably just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, so you're saying that Ino would lie to me?"

"That's not what I said."

"Yes, but you implied."

"I didn't either. If you'd just—"

"Listen to you then all I'll get are lies."

Sasuke had to backtrack after the whole conversation suddenly got dramatic. "Don't pull that cliché on me."

She chuckled shortly and then turned to look at him. "Clichés, huh?"

Suddenly, her eyes became hard to read, Sasuke mused. Her eyes, a dark shade of green, looked intensely back at him and he held her stare, refusing to go down without a fight.

Then she slapped him _real _hard.

He stared with wide eyes.

She stared back.

He stared some more.

She was furious just a moment ago, but now she was smiling.

He scoffed, with a slight _fake _smile at first just to aggravate her (but no, it didn't, she was just so happy) and then frowned. "You're _smiling._"

"Because it felt so…"

Oh, he definitely wouldn't want to hear what—

"…invigorating."

--well there it is.

"After you've given Hinata flowers and all." She pouted, now properly sitting on the bed with her feet down against the cold floor. She winced, wiggling her toes. "You've _never _given me flowers before."

Ino. Flowers. Hinata.

Oh.

He couldn't believe he was so… _slow_.

Chyeah. The almighty Uchiha? Slow? It shouldn't be true.

But it is.

_She's jealous?_

It all finally made sense to Sasuke. He blinked at the girl who was now looking at her toenails, mumbling something along the lines of "Gotta repaint my nails pink" and then he smirked.

"Naruto. He asked me to give the flowers to that Hyuuga girl. Says she would just faint if he did."

He waited until his words finally sunk into her mind ("Oh," she said) and then inwardly sighed in relief when she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll let it go this time since you were just trying to be a good best friend."

"Hn."

"But you should still give me flowers."

--

--

* * *

--

--

A/N: Rushed. Obviously. :P Had to make it short. Pardon the randomness of it all. :D

--CandyTenshi

I'm accepting prompts. Actually, I need 'em. xDD


	2. red

Anti-Gravity

By: CandyTenshi

-

_Making sure to laugh, while we experience anti-gravity..._

-

* * *

-

19. red

-

"_Well, your red dress makes you look like… a hotdog."_

-

* * *

-

-

It was another quarrel again.

Whenever she will tell her girl friends about this _(He's just so… annoying! I can't believe him! He wasn't like that when we were still friends!)_, they will just laugh, saying that it's just another one of their _petty_ love quarrels.

And then she will pout, harrumph with her arms crossed over her chest, and then deny it. But a little part of her knows that this is somewhat true.

Honestly speaking, she didn't even find any of their quarrels "love quarrels." Yes, they were lovers and yes, they had quarrels all the time, but to categorize these fights as love quarrels just didn't seem right.

It was more like a _children_'s quarrel.

Psh. Yeah. He can be a kid sometimes. So Sakura's theory that no matter how quiet and snobbish an 'I'm-emo-and-revenge-thirtsy-and-I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass-so-back-off-before-I-skin-you-alive' kid someone is, they will still have the little quirks and ridiculous stubbornness that they had when they were little.

And Sasuke is not an exception.

"Sasuke-kun, it's our goddamn anniversary."

"Hn."

"Get out of bed! It's already three in the afternoon!"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed. See? _Definitely _not an exception.

She sat by his bed and sighed, glaring at the back of his head as he tried his best to block her amazingly high-pitched _(and annoying, as he would call it)_ voice with the pillow against pushed haphazardly against his ear.

"I'm all dressed now and ready to leave. You promised me that we will have a _date_ and eat lunch in this _fancy _restaurant and then we will hang out in my favorite place and _watch the sunset _together." She smoothed the creases on her red dress.

"So get up now, you bastard." She yanked the pillow underneath his head and used it to hit the side of his arm.

_He should be glad that he's facing away from me because I have this strong urge of hitting his face._

She did it repeatedly until he turned around so suddenly to face her with bloodshot eyes. _He looked like he was going to snarl and hit her back--_

But the tone of his voice was totally in contrast to the way he looked at her.

"Can't we just stay here today, Sakura?"

She blinked her wide eyes.

_--But of course, he would never do that, no matter how much of a bastard he is._

He even made everything look tempting to her, holding the thick blanket and patting the space beside where he was lying.

She found herself slowly leaning towards the space he patted with his hand and crawling towards it, when she stopped, palms down against the bed and her knees bent behind her, and realized that they were still having fight.

She backed away instantly when he raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head as if to tell her to lie down beside him.

She refused to be _lured _any more than that.

"You think you look hot while lying on the bed and calling me to _sleep with _you? Y-You think you look cool with your hair stuck up like that?" She paused, holding his confused stare for three seconds before yelling out loud, "It looks like a freakin' chicken's ass!"

_Oh, no._ She did not just mention the taboo words.

Chicken's ass.

_Chicken's _ass.

Chicken's _ass_.

_Chicken's ass!_

He looked taken aback for half a minute, staring at her with furrowed eyebrows as she stared back at him defiantly, standing there in all her red glory—

"Well, your red dress makes you look like a hotdog."

_Oh, no. _Those were not taboo words but they were sure as hell insulting.

"You did not just call me fat, Uchiha Sasuke!" She crawled towards the center of the bed to slap his arm repeatedly. He tried blocking her every hit but she was just too strong.

"Stop it, Sakura," he nearly growled, glaring at the girl in between his legs.

-

"Saku—Oww! Damn it."

-

"Sakura!"

-

He took his wrists in his hands, finally managing to stop her before she castrate him on their _second anniversary_, stared in her eyes with his most sincere look ever and opened his lips to talk.

"Sakura… I didn't say that we were going to eat lunch; I said we were going to eat dinner," he stopped talking to watch her reaction change from angry to innocent.

"Oh."

"And…" he hesitated, now looking away.

"What?" She asked softly, surprised by the slight _(very, very slight)_ blush adorning his cheeks.

"I… I…" he let go of her wrists and backed away a little, touching the hair on the back of his nape.

Sakura was really confused now; he only touches the hair on his nape when he was nervous.

"I prepared something in your favorite place, and you won't exactly see them if we go there in broad daylight, so—"

He wasn't able to continue for she was already lying on top of him, giving him a crushing hug.

He sighed in relief.

"You should've just said so."

He snorted. "It wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

She whined. "Hmm, but still."

He touched her arms, already seeing stars when her arms went around his neck even tighter. "S-Sakura, I can't breathe—"

"Happy anniversary, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

He smirked, his eyes moving to show her their position.

She looked at him in disbelief and pushed him away.

"You pervert!"

_Happy anniversary indeed._

"Hn."

-

-

* * *

-

-

A/N: Cheesy, I know! Hahaha. But I typed this for like… twenty five minutes, and everything that happened in here was exactly what was happening in my head while I typed this, so it came out like this! :)

The next will probably be their "lame" date. Hahaha. I made Sasuke a little OOC here, so I have to make up for it in their date. Probably next chapter, or whatever chapter in the future. :3

Review please! And sorry for the late update. :D


	3. in a good mood

Anti-Gravity  
By: CandyTenshi

-

* * *

12. in a good mood

(Daddy's Milk)

-

-

_"Make sure to lock the door whenever you're at it, so that Sayuri won't be so tainted, alright?"_

* * *

-

-

"_I have to leave, Itachi-nii-san. Ino needs my help. I'm sorry for bothering you like this."_

_He smiles._

"_It's okay, Sakura. Sayuri is not much of a handful to take care of."_

_She raises an eyebrow, doubtful, because she knows her daughter __**is **__more than a handful._

"…_Thank you very, very much, Itachi-nii-san. I'll call Sasuke and ask him to be home early tonight."_

_He blinks and then nods his head._

"_Don't worry too much, Sakura. Take care."_

_She beams at him._

"_Thanks."_

_-_

_-  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Itachi sighed.

Sayuri, at two years old, was a really bright child. She talked a lot, and noticed even the simplest of things. She loved running around with her stubby legs. For someone so short and so small, it was hard trying to catch up with her.

Even someone like Uchiha Itachi would say that.

He now finally understood why Sakura seemed reluctant to leave the child with him. She was too much of a handful.

He had the urge to slap himself when the kid ran past him in the direction of the living room.

"Sayuri… Don't go there. You'll break the…"

Little arms reached up on the table, pushing something big and heavy.

A loud crashing sound was heard in the living room.

"…vase," he ended lamely, walking over to the mess with a dejected face.

Sayuri stared innocently at the pieces of the porcelain vase, tracing her plump lips with her index finger. Itachi shook his head and took the child in his arms, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Of all the vases you can break. That was your mother's favorite vase. I'll be in trouble later."

"Mommy?" The child furrowed her eyebrows, blinking up at her uncle.

"Yes, your mommy. And you probably already know how she gets angry."

To Itachi's amusement, the child giggled, tapping his cheek lightly.

"Now I think this is what you got from your dad. You'd love to see me in pain, wouldn't you?"

The poor man's nose was being pinched, and he shut his left eye tightly, trying to move away from Sayuri's rather strong fingers.

"Tachi. Nose."

He found the nickname funny, but definitely not her strength. He suddenly felt pity for Sasuke, living with two, really strong females.

"Stop it, Sayuri."

He held her wrists in one hand, giving her a mock glare.

Suddenly, she frowned, and a soft cry slipped past her lips. Itachi's eyes widened; he was scared of what was to come.

"Oh, no, no. Don't cry, Sayuri."

She wailed loudly this time, tilting her head back in her misery. He let go of her little wrists, cupping the back of her head with one hand and bringing it to rest on his shoulder. Big fat tears fell from her face, drenching his shirt, but he paid it no heed.

Sayuri was a real wailer; he was even more worried for his left ear.

"Ssh, stop crying now."

She bounced up and down in his arms, clutching on his shirt.

"Mik!"

"What?"

Sayuri then hugged his neck tightly, frantically moving her legs against his waist.

"Miiiiiik!" she shouted in his ear.

"Milk?"

She pulled away, sniffing. "Mik."

Itachi moved her weight in one arm and grabbed the bottle of milk that was on the side table.

"Here," he pressed it against her lips, but she turned her head away and continued whining for milk.

Sayuri's grip around his neck tightened. He sighed.

"I thought you said you wanted milk?"

"Mommy!" she cried, tapping at his chest. It was only then that he understood. The child sure had ways of making him understand. The hand on his chest was enough.

_Breastfeeding._

Oh, _goddamn_ it all to hell. The child was looking for her mother's milk.

"Sa's mik!"

He patted her head lightly, her black curls tickling his cheek. After this, he was sure that he didn't want to marry just yet. "Yes, yes, I know. The milk from Sayuri's mommy is Sayuri's milk."

"No!" She waved a finger at him, staring at him with a serious face. Her green eyes looked as if she was glaring at him for what he said.

"What?" Itachi could not believe that he was being reprimanded by a two year-old.

"Sa's mik! Daddy! Mik! Mommy!"

"Sasuke?"

_Sasuke's milk._

She nodded her head vigorously, grinning at him cheekily.

_What the fuck. _

Itachi nearly laughed at the newfound information.

-

-

-

"I knew it."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Itachi-nii-san, thank you very much for taking care of Sayuri. I hope it wasn't much trouble…"

_Oh, I beg to disagree…_

Sayuri laughed in her mother's arms, her own little arms spread wide, reaching out to Itachi. He smirked at him, taking one of her hands.

…_but I won't since your daughter just shared a really nice secret._

Sakura held the little one tighter in her arms for she was trying to wiggle herself out of her grip. Sasuke nearly glared at his own daughter for wanting to launch herself at his brother.

It seemed that his daughter got the fangirling from her mother, who was a self-proclaimed Uchiha fangirl.

Little Sayuri had a crush on…

"Tachi!"

…her uncle?

Itachi chuckled this time, watching his brother's annoyed reaction. "Yes, yes, dear. I want to like you too, but I'm afraid your father might kill me if I do that."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, grunting in approval when…

"Still, I'm glad for the information you gave me, Sayuri-chan. That was priceless."

The clueless parents looked at the two of them with baffled stares, wondering what little secret the two were hiding from them. This was considered dangerous, since Itachi is in the picture.

And he was nearly grinning and holding back an evil laughter.

Of course he wouldn't let it out loud, being an Uchiha.

And it was scary…

"What the hell—" He was cut off by a violent smack on his shoulder courtesy of his beloved wife ("I told you to stop blurting profanities around Sayuri!") who glared at him hotly.

"What have you two been talking about behind our backs?" Sakura beat the younger Uchiha to it, her mood quickly changing from thankful-to-Itachi mood to I'm-gonna-castrate-you-if-you-don't-tell-me-now-what-you-know-Itachi mood.

To Sasuke and Sakura's disappointment, and to Sayuri's delight, Itachi just smirked at them shaking his head. The scene became even more ridiculous when Sayuri pressed a finger against her puckered lips.

"Sshh."

_Oh my fucking—she's telling him to keep quiet!_

Sasuke's fists tightened, ready to pounce on his older brother when Sakura held her back, now curious with her daughter's reaction.

"Itachi-nii-san, please, tell us what this is about." There was an underlying _"if you know what's good for you" _in that sentence, but she didn't have to say it out loud; Itachi understood it perfectly.

"Oh, it was nothing. It was just something about her milk," Itachi glanced to his niece once before looking back at them. "and sharing. I found out that Sayuri is a really generous child."

He patted her head softly, and Sayuri giggled.

"Oh."

"Hn."

Sasuke was not convinced, but seeing as it sounded… _innocent _enough for his wife, he had no choice but to be convinced.

"Well, it's getting late and I have to leave," he said with a nod, smiling one last time at Sayuri.

"Take care, Itachi-nii-san."

"Or don't to save me the trouble of kicking your ass."

That gave him another punch on the shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Goodbye, Sasuke, Sakura."

-

-

-

"_Make sure to lock the door whenever you're at it, so that Sayuri won't be so tainted, alright?"_

-

-

-

And then all hell _probably_ broke loose.

-

-

Probably...

-

-

* * *

-

-

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun, was there a time that you left the door open? You know very well that Sayuri's room is adjoined--"_

"_I don't know, maybe you did."_

"_What, and now you're blaming this on me?!"_

"_Hn. It appears that way."_

"_Oh, no you—"_

"…"

"…"

"_Hmm…"_

"_Did you lock the door, Sasuke-kun?"_

"…_I think…"_

_"..."_

_..._

_..._

_"Oh, shit."  
_

"_Mommy! Daddy! Sa's mik!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Oh dear…"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: BAH at my attempts at humor. And this idea came to me because of my cousin. Yeah, Sayuri is my cousin. HAHAHA. She suddenly blurted out that the milk from her mother is her daddy's as well. Which is just so funny. To hear that from a one year-old kid and all...

Review? :3_  
_


	4. perfect blue

A/N: This is part one of an "I don't know how many parts" series. WARNING: Unbeta-ed. And OOC Sasuke. Gomen. :3

* * *

-

Anti-Gravity  
By: CandyTenshi

15. Perfect Blue

-

* * *

-

-

-

It was a pleasant day, Sakura decided. It was one of those rare days with perfect weather, nice strangers in a coffee shop, and a lot of time to spend all by herself.

Today was a complete opposite of her everyday routine, waking up late for school and getting scolded by Kakashi-sensei who came even earlier than her. That was how bad she was, to even be later than the epitome of lateness himself.

The sky outside looked perfectly clear and blue, and the sun was not shining so much. Honestly, she hated sunny days, as opposed to her supposedly bright and cheery attitude, and saw sunny days as lazy days. Today, she was glad that the sky was kind enough to be clear on her happy day.

It was a really, really good day. This was all she thought about as she stood in her place, patiently waiting in line for her turn to order. Two more people were in front of her, and they were chatting like giggling fangirls. She could only care less; she had never been a fangirl of anybody herself.

"Oh. My. God. He's, like, _so _hot."

"I know, right? He's… Like…"

"So…"

"Hot?"

"Yeah!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she listened to the girls, pitying the cashier who was trying to patiently wait for them.

_No. Don't let them ruin your day, Sakura. Don't let them—_

The good day was not a really good day after all.

Her face, that was previously calm and serene and defined _peaceful _slowly turned into that of fury.

A man with strange chicken butt hair suddenly cut in line, right in front of the two giggling girls who didn't seem to mind at all. Sakura shifted her weight from her left foot, crossing her arms hastily.

She watched disdainfully as the two stupid girls even snuck glances at the equally stupid man, batting their eyelashes at him.

Fed up, she decided to tap the guy's shoulder, readying a perfectly sweet smile for bait.

"Excuse me," she said a little loudly, gaining the attention of the three people in front of her and the cashier, who even stopped to look at her.

"You just cut in line," she turned her head to look behind her, quickly counting in her head how many people, including her, were standing in line. "As you can see, there are almost five people here, including those two girls. If you're not _so_ blind."

The man just raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. That was when she noticed how… how… _godly _this man looked.

From his eyes down to his lips and even his jaws, the man's face was a perfectly sculpted one, a face that seemed to belong to one of the Greek gods.

He smirked at her when he noticed her staring. "Hn."

She blinked a couple of times, backing away from him when his stare intensified. The girls behind him also stared at her, although with detestation.

He turned around after a moment, and everything around her went back to normal. Her eyebrows furrowed, wondering what the hell just happened. One moment, he was standing there, making her feel dizzy with his intense stare and the next, he already had his back on her.

_Stupid Greek… Satanic… person._

Realizing that there was nothing more she can do, she waited for them to be done, frowning as the girls even dared to stand beside him and flirt in broad daylight.

When they finally walked away, she put on a mechanical smile and said her order to the cashier.

"One double chocolate chip frapuccino please, thank you."

She fished out her wallet, and was about to hand some bills, when the cashier stopped her, shaking her head. "The man from a while ago already paid for your order, ma'am."

…

…

…

"What?"

Slowly, taking her frappucino, she looked around for the strange man. She spotted him, sitting at a small table and staring at her with that arrogant smirk on his face.

What's with this guy?

…

…

…

_Kiss your boring everyday routine goodbye, Sakura. This guy's bound to make your life colorful._

"And messy," she whispered, still feeling his eyes on her.

She sighed, going out of the shop.

_It's probably the pink hair._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Sorry for late update. Busy with school work. College sure is hard. :o

Review?


	5. ano sa

Anti-Gravity  
By: CandyTenshi

-

05. "ano sa…"

"_All I know is that he looks like someone who attracts women and wards off gays like a plague."_

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Sorry, I'm late."

Sakura looked up with a glare, stabbing the cinnamon roll repeatedly. "Glad you know."

Ino blinked twice, her smile slowly turning into a frown. Sakura was in a good mood when she called her just an hour ago, and now…

Sakura stabbed her poor food with even more force, her eyes apparently looking at something behind her best friend.

"Whoa, Sakura. Calm down. If you don't want to eat that, just give it to me." Ino patted her best friend's clenched hand softly, having a mini heart attack. Whenever Sakura's mood turns sour, there is bound to be a foreboding occurrence sooner or later.

It seemed that her curiosity overpowered her anxiety, and so she turned around to look at whatever thing was behind her that was making the goody-good Sakura turn into a cinnamon roll-stabbing monster.

To say that she was stupefied was to say the least.

She already knew that he was the guy Sakura was looking at. He stood out like a sharpened pencil among the unsharpened ones…

_Okay, Ino, poor simile. You were not born to be a writer. _But he really stands out so much, emanating some sort of magnetic power.

She snorted when her eyes caught sight of another boy across the table from Mr. Brooding and Sexy; they looked like total opposites, it's impossible to even think that they're together and _talking_.

Well, the bright blond boy was the only one ranting his endless insights to the handsome guy with the onyx eyes, and the latter appeared to be annoyed by him, tapping his fingers impatiently on top of the wooden table.

But something struck Ino as she was in the middle of her long, long staring. She turned her head rapidly to look at Sakura, her hair flipping around her face almost violently.

"Oh my god, Sakura."

Sakura seemed to have finished her food already (fortunately) and was already sipping from her frappuccino. "What?"

"Those guys over there, the ones you've been staring at—"

"I was _glaring_ at one of them. I was not staring."

"Okay, fine. Those guys you're glaring at, don't you recognize them?" Ino leaned forward, as if wanting to peer closer to whisper something. "Doesn't _he _look familiar?"

Sakura blinked, her eyes locked on the well-built frames of the two guys. She furrowed her eyebrows, not successful in recognizing something.

"All I know is that guy with the black hair looks like someone who attracts women and wards of gays like a plague."

Ino almost fell from her seat with a sweat drop. She cleared her throat and covered her slight smile with one hand, finding her best friend's description amusing. "Are you admitting that you're actually attracted to him?"

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"…"

"Y-Yes…"

Ino almost jumped up from her seat.

"See?" She exclaimed, flailing her arms about.

"That is not the point here! I hate him!"

Ino almost laughed. "I can see that. He was the only one back in third grade who managed to surpass your transcript of unblemished A's. You _so _hate him."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT?"

-

-

-

"_And FYI, Sakura. He complained that you stole his first kiss because of it."_

_-_

_-_

"Oh, so he said that, huh?"

"Wait, Sakura!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Teme, you look happy. That's not normal."

"Hn."

"Teme, I'm saying that you're abnormal."

"Yeah."

"…You're not going to hit me?"

"Aa."

"I don't want to do it anymore. It's boring when you're not cooperative."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That sounded _disgusting _if I didn't know what you're saying." Sasuke kicked his foot under the table, leaning back on his chair.

Naturally, Naruto shouted to express his pain, shaking his foot to alleviate the pain somehow. He shot Sasuke a what-the-fuck look. "You're just a pervert, that's why!"

When he felt that it was already fine, he fished out his phone and played with it, having nothing to do. "Eyes are the windows of the soul. Yours should've been green, you know?"

"Shut up, I can't listen to your insights publicly. It's _humiliating_."

"What? You son of a—"

"Ano sa… Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

Upon hearing the high-pitched voice that he was sure belonged to that girl who had been glaring at him for the past thirty minutes, Sasuke looked up with a bored look, nonchalantly crossing his legs under the table. "What?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to maintain her composure. She had lashed out half of her feelings on the cinnamon roll a while ago, now, the remaining should be lashed out on this guy.

But there is time for that.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, if you remember. I was your girlfriend when you were _nine_." She smiled saccharinely.

-

-

* * *

-

-

A/N: Sorry, not enough SasuSaku interaction. Continued in the next chapter/theme. I think there will only be… three parts. So one more and we're back to one-shots. :P

Review?


End file.
